


Serenity

by AlliraWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Derek Hale & Jordan Parrish Friendship, Derek Hale & Liam Dunbar Friendship, Derek Hale & Melissa McCall Friendship, Female to Male transgender, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Transgender Derek, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliraWolf/pseuds/AlliraWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a decision, not exactly, not necessarily. It was more of something that he felt he had to do, that he felt he needed to do. Nothing felt right when he was Serenity. Nothing was ever right. The hormones were risky but they had helped, his voice had gotten deeper, he had finally started to get facial hair. The surgeries were even worse, having to use a small dosage of wolfsbane in order to keep him from healing so the surgeries would be successful, but the complications were much higher. None of that mattered to him, as long as he no longer had to be Serenity. As long as he could finally be who he was meant to be: Derek. But in the blink of an eye, at the hands of a Witch within the Hale territory, that could all be taken from him once again. Will Derek be able to handle the outcome of a Witch's curse reversing all the progress he had made? Will it be too much to handle when he learns that he may have to start over, clear from the beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. Please keep any and all rude or degrading reviews to yourself. Thank you.

It didn't just start with 'not wanting' to be a girl, it actually had nothing to with that. It started with trading her dolls in for toy cars with fake little engines, pink flowing skirts for camo shorts. It started with never wanting to be called 'Serenity' but not knowing what she wanted to be called in the first place. It came with knowing that everything was wrong, that nothing seemed to fit the way it should, that everything that she wanted seemed to be light-years away from her. That getting what she wanted, what she needed, seemed almost impossible. Her body wasn't the body that she should have been born in, breasts were where a flat chest should be, a curved stomach where a set of abs should have been. Nothing was right. 

“If you want me to do this then you have to hold still.” ordered Talia softly as she situated her child in the chair once again, running a comb through the long black hair, a pair of scissors held between her teeth, a kit of electrical clippers sitting on the counter beside them. 

“I don't want no more long hair, Mommy. No more.” the small voice replied from on the chair, legs swinging restlessly. 

“I know, baby. I know. But if you keep moving, I'm going to end up cutting it crooked. Then you're just going to look silly.” the woman explained with a soft chuckle as she began to measure out certain parts of the long hair. 

“Mommy? I wanna be Derek. Can I be Derek?” a hesitant voice asked as she turned around in the chair to face the woman. Talia couldn't have been more proud of her child in that very moment. 

 

(18 Years Later) 

 

“We've had to raise the dosage level three times in the past year, Derek. This is by far the highest that I have had to request it go for you. Any higher, and we are risking complications.” Deaton explained to the werewolf that was perched on the examination table, his hands gripping the table to keep himself in place. 

“I don't have many options here. My body burns through the lower levels of the hormones too quickly for any of the dosages to work. Raising the dosage is my only option.” the blue eyed Beta replied as he leveled his gaze with the vet, his eyes narrowing slightly, as if he were suspecting the man of denying him the hormones. 

“This is the final time I will raise the dosage, Derek. I'm not about to go against Talia's word when it came to the levels that she had set in the past. On your feet and turn around, I need at the back of your hip. Right or left?” asked the vet as he stepped back to allow the wolf to jump down off the table and turn around, raising his shirt up far enough to let the man where he needed to be. Even with his Mother no longer being around, her word was still to be followed, especially when it came to her son. 

“It doesn't matter, Deaton, either place will heal. Just get on with it, I need to get back to the Pack before I'm bombarded with questions from Stiles as to where I am and why I'm not at the house when they get there.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he looked over his shoulder at the vet, an eyebrow raised as he locked eyes with the man. Deaton merely shook his head at the wolf and raised the back of his shirt over the back of his right hip, before sliding the needle into the muscle that had formed there over the years, his thumb pushing the plunger down as the hormone was sent into his body. 

“Keep an eye out for the symptoms that I am sure you are well aware of. You are free to go. I'm sending the next few doses home with you so you don't have to constantly come down here for them and can do the injections on your own a few times.” the vet explained as he slid a box of the small bottles of the hormones towards the wolf. Derek gave the man a nod in thanks before he tucked the box down into the pocket of his leather jacket, shrugging the material up onto his shoulders before heading towards the clinic doors. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

It had only been about an hour before the front door of the Hale House swung open, the sounds of the Pack all but pushing each other out of the way to get in the front door. The soft thumps of backpacks and books hitting the floor filled the house as they all rushed towards the kitchen, their minds all focusing on one thing at the moment: Food. 

 

“Get out of my way!” 

 

“I was here first!” 

 

“Isaac, those are mine!” 

 

“I wanted those!” 

 

“Liam, put away the claws!” 

 

“Enough. Enough. Enough. Just lay everything out and find a way to split it among all of you. Isaac, Liam bought those cookies with his own money, if you want some you need to ask first. Stiles, you need to share your Pop-Tarts with Erica, you both have a sweet tooth, come to a compromise. Liam, no claws, you know the rules. Scott, don't hog all the chips to yourself, you know that both Boyd and Jackson eat those, too, when you get here from school. Erica, don't flash your fangs at Stiles when he doesn't automatically give you something. Thank god, you two are the good ones at the moment.” ordered Derek as he placed his hands on both Lydia and Allison's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze of praise. 

“We're not savage animals when it comes to food.” explained Allison as she twisted the top of her juice bottle off, flicking it towards Scott's head. 

“Only when it comes to chocolate.” added in Lydia with a coy smirk as she reached behind one of the containers on the counter to grab one of the caramel and chocolate bars that she had stashed away for her and Allison and Erica. 

“Food from the heavens.” whispered Erica as she held out a hand for a chunk of the bar, blowing the Banshee a kiss when she broke off a chunk and dropped it into her waiting hand. Derek chuckled under his breath at the extent that the Beta would go to just in order to get her chocolate, his head snapping up when he heard Liam settling on the couch, the crinkling sounds of pages being turned brought to his ears. 

“Liam, that had better be homework and not one of Stiles' comic books!” he called out as he managed to separate himself from the other Beta's and head towards the living room. If one of them was going to completely finish school with straight A's, he would ensure that it would be the youngest pup of the Pack. 

“Come on, Derek. Stiles is only letting me hold onto this one for another day. If I don't get to read some of it today, I'll never get to finish it.” explained Liam with a slight whine behind his eyes as he raised his head to look at the blue eyed Beta from his position on the couch. Derek merely raised an eyebrow and held out a hand towards the youngest Beta, the eyebrow arching up further until the wolf groaned and placed the comic book into his open hand. 

“You'll get your chance to read it once you manage to get through your Math homework without assistance from Lydia or Allison. I'll check it over when you're done. If everything looks good, you'll get an hour of reading time before you move onto your next subject. Deal?” asked the blue eyed Beta as he held out his hand to the other wolf. 

 

“An hour and a half?” asked Liam with his best 'puppy-dog' eyes, having learned that little trick from his Alpha and having mastered it just as fast. 

“An hour and fifteen minutes. No higher and no lower. Deal?” asked Derek once again, leveling his gaze with the wolf. 

“Deal.” replied Liam as he reached up and shook the wolf's hand, grinning to himself as if he had just won the biggest challenge as he reached into his backpack to pull out his Math textbook and a tablet, sliding both onto the top of the coffee table, shoving everybody else's backpacks and books down onto the floor, earning him many protests from the kitchen. 

 

“Dude!” 

 

“What the heck, Liam!” 

 

“Those better not be dented!” 

 

“You're c'eani'g 'at u'!” 

 

“Swallow first, Stiles.” 

 

“You're cleaning that up!”


	2. Chapter 2

“You can do better than that, Scott. You're an Alpha now, you have better senses that the rest of us, they are much more heightened. The Pack is going to be here all night if you can't pick up on at least one of the scents that have been placed in the Preserve. If you can't pick up on the specific scent, try and pick up on the person who left it there.” Derek explained as he circled around Scott once more before taking a few steps back. After school training for the Pack was becoming a normality for them all, they would meet at the Hale House after school, calm their hunger, and then training would begin. He watched as Scott closed his dark brown eyes and flared his nostrils, his lips parting slightly to bring in the air that was flowing towards him. 

“I smell Erica and a small amount of Lydia's perfume. I smell Isaac and a hint of lilac, I'm guessing you had him place some out in the Preserve. There's something else, though. Something that I have no clue what I'm smelling.” Scott explained before he opened his eyes, huffing air out of his nose to clear everything away and out of his senses. He raised an eyebrow at Derek's narrowed eyes and tilted head, watching as the blue eyed Beta raised an eyebrow at him as well. 

“What can you pick up from it?” the Beta asked him before he flared his nostrils in the slightest, trying to pick up on anything different or unfamiliar. 

“The scent is stronger, deeper, almost like a thick spice. It smells a bit like smoke once the flames of a candle are burned out. It smells almost like magic, the scent has the same qualities that Deaton does in a way.” the Alpha explained as he looked towards Derek once more, his eyes filling with confusion. 

“How strong is the scent? Can you get a range?” Derek asked him quickly as his eyes scanned over the section of the Preserve that they were currently in. Scott tilted his head back and his nostrils flared, his lips parting to bring the scent in deeper before he answered. 

“It's strong. Whatever it is coming from has either passed through or is still here.” he replied to the older wolf, who was now facing in the opposite direction of him, his head tilted back as he tried to pinpoint the source. Scott watched as Derek's eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated in defense, his stance growing tense and alert. 

“They're not supposed to cross territory lines – they know this – they signed on it. Scott, get the Pack back to the house. Immediately. Allison? Put Chris on standby and ask him if he has any further information that what I already have on Covens.” Derek ordered firmly, a growl lacing his tone in defense. 

“Covens?” the Alpha of the Pack asked in confusion as the others drew closer to them, half full of nervous energy and half full of curiosity and minor panic. 

“Witches, Scott, Witches. They're actually here in Beacon Hills? How many Covens are here? How many are in them? Are they more like Harry Potter Witches or 'take your head off in a sacrifice' Witches?” Stiles asked quickly, firing off question after question without pausing to even breathe before each one. Derek was just about to open his mouth to reply when the scent had gotten stronger, strong enough to nearly choke the breath out of his lungs. The Beta's eyes flashed to a steel blue in a warning, not only to the Pack but to the Witch that was surely watching. 

“Rabhadh, beag mac tire? An bhfuil a fhios agat a bhfuil tu ag dul I ngleic leis sin rabhadh?” A female voice crooned out from the Preserve, taunting but with hints of cooing. Derek whirled around to face the direction of the voice, putting his arms out to the sides to back the rest of the Pack up. 

“Belladonna. Mas cuimhin liom I gceart, ta tu ag an duine a shinigh I fola don Chonradh. Do do mhaithe, ta suil agam nach bhfuil tu thrasnaigh an teorainn.” The blue eyed Beta replied calmly with a steady voice,his eyes slowly moving across the Preserve. Scott reached out and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, slowly but surely guiding him back a few steps until he was placed half beside and half behind the Alpha. The air around the Pack seemed to change, the energy and tension seeming to rise a few levels, the wolves beginning to go into a higher level of fight energy, rather than flight. 

“Ah, momac tire beag. Sin I an uair a bhi fior-Hale Alfa beo agus fanaiochta chrioch Hale. Gan go leor roam Hale den chrioch sin, nil aon cheann acu ar Alfa. An Conradh ann a thuilleadh, ta se ar neamhni anois.” The voice explained calmly as the owner of the voice came into view of the Pack, her eyes void of all color, her pupils blown as far as they could go, a clear sign of her having more than minimal power flowing through her veins. Her dark red hair falling in wisps around her shoulders, being blown back with each step that she took, having crossed the territory line about half a mile back. 

“The treaty might be void in your eyes, Belladonna, but you and the others signed in blood. My Mother had signed that treaty as well in front of the Council and you know not to double-cross a Hale. You know the consequences, Belladonna, and I do not need your blood added to my hands. You have every opportunity to leave this territory without issue, I highly suggest you take that chance.” Derek ordered calmly but firmly as he took a step towards the Witch, Scott's hand coming out to grip the side of the Beta's shirt to haul him back a few steps. 

“You've become quite bold there, little Hale. The magic used on you years ago must have given you quite the ground to stand on. But you know magic, after a while it begins to – fade. That is why I am here – it was my Great Grandmother after all who helped Deaton with that magic and I want to know how valuable her knowledge is – her well her magic can hold up the force of another. After all, I have yet to hear of her applying a stronger spell to you. Ruin ceangal agus ruin a bhriseadh. Lig an mac tire runda a bheith ar cheann go chonaisceann an pacaiste agus briseann gach duine eile. Lig seo Pack feach cad a mbaineann I ndairire faoi bhun an craiceann. Faoi ghearshuil ar Mathair tugadh, mar sin Mote se a bheith.” Belladonna chanted out seconds before the white from her eyes turned black and extended an arm quickly in Derek's direction. None of the Pack had a chance to react before the Beta was launched a good few feet away from them, a sharp blast of white momentarily blinding each of them seconds before Derek hit the ground with a dull thud. The air was knocked from the Beta's lungs when he hit the ground and the Witch was gone by the time the Pack could see clear again. The blue eyed Beta gave his head a shake as he raised it from the ground, his movements stilling when he realized exactly what the Witch had done. His body felt lighter and smaller than before, his hair now falling in black wisps across his shoulders and to the middle of his back. He was snapped out of his thoughts and the horror was clear in his bright green eyes as he felt more than saw the eyes of the Pack on him. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked in complete surprise and shock as he took a step towards his boyfriend, seeing no traces of him within the girl that was now on the ground in front of them, besides his hair color and the color of his eyes. 

“Derek? Is this what the Witch meant –?” Scott had started to ask but never had the chance to finish the question before Derek was on his feet and was bolting across the Preserve in the opposite direction of the Hale House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabhadh, beag mac tire? An bhfuil a fhios agat a bhfuil tu ag dul I ngleic leis sin rabhadh? = A warning, little wolf? Do you know who you are addressing with that warning? 
> 
> Mas cuimhin liom I gceart, ta tu ag an duine a shinigh I fola don Chonradh. Do do mhaithe, ta suil agam nach bhfuil tu thrasnaigh an teorainn. = If I remember correctly, you are the one who signed in blood for the treaty. For your sake, I hope you have not crossed the boundary. 
> 
> Ah, momac tire beag. Sin I an uair a bhi fior-Hale Alfa beo agus fanaiochta chrioch Hale. Gan go leor roam Hale den chrioch sin, nil aon cheann acu ar Alfa. An Conradh ann a thuilleadh, ta se ar neamhni anois. = That was when a real Hale Alpha was roaming the Hale territory. Not many Hale's roam this territory, none of which are an Alpha. The treaty no longer exists, it is void. 
> 
> Ruin ceangal agus ruin a bhriseadh. Lig an mac tire runda a bheith ar cheann go chonaisceann an pacaiste agus briseann gach duine eile. Lig seo Pack feach cad a mbaineann I ndairire faoi bhun an craiceann. Faoi ghearshuil ar Mathair tugadh, mar sin Mote se a bheith. = Secrets bind and secrets break. Let this wolf's secret be one that binds the Pack and breaks all others. Let this Pack see what really belongs beneath the skin.


End file.
